The Adventures of Miss Jacky O'Malley ship girl
by Jaw19
Summary: Jacky Faber is well know throughout the world and it only stands to reason that she would inspire other young girls to go out and explore the seven seas. But this one has a big secret hiding on this ship. Some acts of violence in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this awhile back imagining what it would be like to have another girl following in the famous Jacky Faber's footsteps. Hope you enjoy it. Please review let me know what you think :)**

"Name!" "O'Malley. Jacky O'Malley, Sir." There's whispering. "It's a girl, sir." The man standing leaned down and whispered to the man sitting. The man glared up at him. "I can very well see that Mister Robinson." He growled. Robinson stood back up and looked straight ahead. "Yes Captain." He said. The Captain turned his attention back to Jacky. "No girls aboard my ship." The Captain said shortly. "Next!" Jacky didn't move. "What about the famous Jacky Faber? She was allowed on a ship." Jacky questioned taking a step forward.

The Captain glared at Jacky. She was short, but her muscles toned. Her golden blonde hair was cut short to her shoulders, which she tied back in two pigtails with ribbon. She had crystal blue eyes that reminded him of the sea. The look in her eyes now reminded him of someone. She held his gaze and refused to back down. The Captain sighed, "I knew that Jacky Faber would cause more trouble still." He mumbled. "Jacky Fletcher now Sir." Robinson said with a sneer. The Captain nodded a smile warming his face. "Aye that she be. The lass finally settlin' down wit' the mate Jaimy. Ha even after declare she be single her life. Ha. Yes the famous Jacky Faber was allowed on any ship. Still is if she ever so chose. But you. I'll have to be swayed." The Captain said his green eyes sparkling. "But Captain!" Robinson exclaimed. The Captain shot him a look. "A test for you Miss O'Malley. Then we shall see." The Captain announced.

A small group gathered at the bottom of the main mast. Jacky looked all the way up tilting her head back to see the top. She took a side-glance at the Captain and Robinson they were both smirking_. "Alright might as well give them a show._" Jacky thought to herself. "Now Miss O'Malley you will race all my ship boys up the main mast tough the top and be the first one down. Do you understand?" The Captain instructed pointing to the main mast as if it weren't obvious what he was talking about. Jacky nodded her eyes wide with fear and knees shaking. All the while trying to hide a smile. "Let's see how well she does." Robinson whispered. Jacky made her way closer to the mast. "She wont make it ten feet." A seaman snickered from where he watched. "We have to race a girl?" One of the ship boys asked disgusted. "Should be easy then, Georgie." Another boy replied with a smirk. Jacky couldn't help but smirk. _"Not as easy as you think boys."_

"On my whistle then." The Captain announced. "Ready. Set." Shriek! Jacky jumped up into the rigging. Her feet were the first to leave the ship's deck. She climbed up the mast well ahead of all the boys. As she started to climb down she passed the boys. They stopped and stared at her with wide eyes. The boy who had said it would be easy recovered first. He frowned and gave Jacky a fierce look and started climbing faster. Jacky smiled back and continued down. When her feet hit the deck with a soft thud she looked up with a smile. The seamen around her looked astonished some even had their mouths open. Jacky heard another thud behind her. A little after several more. All were down from the rigging. Robinson frowned. The Captain's brow furrowed clearly it had not gone as planned.

"Well Miss O'Malley that was quite an impressive show." The Captain said. Jacky smiled. "Thank you Captain." Jacky said proudly. She knew everyone was looking at her. She liked it though. She enjoyed being the center of attention. She stood up a little straighter. The Captain saw her stand up straighter still smiling clearly enjoying being in the spot light. It reminded him of someone. He couldn't put his finger on it though. "Captain what are you going to do?" Robinson asked. The Captain shook his head. "Another test Robinson." The Captain said. He turned to Jacky. "Miss O'Malley by chance do you know how to load a cannon?" The Captain asked. Jacky resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Do I ever Captain." She then went into describing the process. The Captain nodded an amused smile on his face. Robinson's frown grew. The small ship boy Georgie questioned the older boy what was meant at certain times. The boy just elbowed him to be quiet while he glared at Jacky. When she was done she smiled. "Is that correct Captain?" She asked. The Captain nodded.

"Jacky O'Malley ship boy." The Captain announced as he wrote it in his notebook. "Get Miss O'Malley a ship boy uniform and no calling her Miss until we are out at sea, if at all." The Captain informed his crew. Many grumbled and looked as if they would spit in Jacky's direction if they didn't have to clean the deck. "Jacky you will tend to me and run my errands." The Captain informed her. Jacky nodded and saluted. "Thank you Captain." She said. The Captain nodded. "Now go about. I must make ready to leave." The Captain said. Jacky nodded and ran off. She jumped up into the rigging. "Amazing. Never have I seen another so at ease and swift in the rigging. Especially a girl." Robinson said saying the last word in disgust. "Aye James. You have never seen the famous Jacky Faber. It be that there ease and swiftness that got her to lieutenant then later to be respected as Puss-In-Boots. That and of course her cunning charm and bloody wit. I wish that Jaimy Fletcher the luck with her." The Captain said. "Aye Captain but surely there were greater her being a girl and all." James said. The Captain shook his head sadly.

Jacky climbed back to the top of the main mast. She looked at the dock and the hustle and bustle of people getting the ship ready. They looked like tiny ants. Jacky raised her index finger and thumb up to her face close to her eye. She closed one eye and looked through her fingers. She looked down on deck where she spotted James Robinson standing by the Captain. "I squish ye head o Mis'er Robinson Sir." Jacky said. She lined up Robinson's head between her two fingers and closed her fingers together. She let out a little laugh. She looked around the ship again. She looked down below her and saw the older ship boy climbing up the rigging. Jacky lined up his head between her fingers and "squished" his head. She let out a squeal of laughter. She sat on the ropes connecting to the main mast and made herself comfortable.

The boy climbed up and sat on the ropes as well. Near Jacky but not next to her. He glared at her. Not liking her but certainly not hating her. Jacky kept quiet watching the boy wrinkle his forehead as he thought about whether to be friend or foe with her. He opened his mouth to speak then shut it again. Still not ready. Jacky rolled her eyes. _"Might as well get it started instead of torturing the boy."_ She though to herself. "'Ello mate! Me name be Jacky O'Malley. Ship boy. 'Ho might ye be?" Jacky asked bubbly and smiling. The boy frowned. "Joseph Fox. Ship boy." Joseph answered. "Ye be the oldest ship boy Joey? And the most uneducated about the girls eh?" Jacky asked with a little laugh. Joey's face crinkled up as he squinted angrily at her. "Aye. I be the oldest. Tis why I be in charge o all the ship boys. And I be plenty educated about the girls." He said defensively. Jacky nodded. "Yea yea sure. Ye ever kiss one?" She asked. Joey's face turned to one of disgust. "Disgusting!" He exclaimed moving further away from Jacky. Jacky squealed with laughter. Joey frowned and glowered at her. When Jacky started to quiet down she had a big smile on. "Well now Joey. Seen as I be the most educated ship boy, I be believin' that I be in charge of you ship boys." Jacky said. Joey's eyes grew wide and it was his turn to laugh. Jacky leapt up and jumped at him. She punched him hard in the arm. "It's not funny you lousy piece o dirt." Jacky yelled at him but Joey kept laughing. "A girl in charge o us ship boys. O ye be a funny one." Joey said. A man climbed up to them. "We're getting ready to make sail you ship boys should head back to deck they'll be plenty of time for yers to be riggin' rats later." The man said. Jacky and Joey nodded. "Ladies first." Joey said mockingly for Jacky to climb down first. "Bloody boys." She mumbled under her breath, Joey climbed down after her. "Bloody girls."

"Prepare to make way!" Captain ordered. The ship was all bustling. The ship boys were all pressed against a rail in order to stay out of the way. They all looked out onto the dock and saw women and children waving. There were five ship boys including Jacky. Joey the oldest and Georgie the youngest. Two stood in the middle of the two. Jacky looked over at them. One was slightly shorter then Joey with sandy blonde hair. He was letting it grow and it was messy still not long enough to put into a ponytail. He didn't quite have the same muscles as Joey but he looked like he soon would. He was tan and had dark blue eyes. The boy next to him was a little smaller but with black hair that was messy far from being grown out. It was straight but sticking up everywhere in all directions. His eyes were a pale blue. He was very tan and had muscle but he had a little boys face. Georgie had short red hair and green eyes. Freckles speckled the bridge of his nose. He looked about him with wide eyes, taking in everything he saw. Jacky looked back at Joey now the closest to her although he left a space. He was the tallest even taller then Jacky. Joey's hair was longer then all the other boys, almost able to tie back in a ponytail. His warm brown eyes shown in the sunlight. He was the tannest of the bunch, and it wasn't just dirt although it looked like he was just dirty. Joey looked over and frowned. He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "Line up boys time to meet the new ship boy."

"Shepard, Miss. Georgie Shepard." Georgie said to Jacky with a big smile. Jacky couldn't help but smile back. "How old might ye be Georgie?" Jacky asked. "O I be the youngest Miss. I only being six and all." Georgie said. Joey nodded and signaled him back in line. "Quiet Georgie on the Miss stuff." Joey warned. Georgie nodded. The boy with the black hair stepped forward now. "Harper. Harry Harper." The boy smiled. Jacky nodded. "I being ten, Jacky." Harry added. Jacky smiled nodding. Harry wanted to be polite and not upset Joey so he used her name and bowed his head slightly. Jacky bowed her head back slightly. Joey sneered and pushed Harry back softly. The sandy blonde stepped up next. "McKlean. Jason McKlean your ladyship." Jason said with a mock bow. Jacky wrinkled her nose at him. _"He's gonna be trouble."_ She thought to herself. "How old ye be ye puny snob?" Jacky asked. Jason snorted a laugh. "Puny? Ye be the puny one. I'm thirteen so be not smart with me." Jason warned. He stood up straight and was just slightly taller then Jacky. Joey smirked seeing Jason stand up to Jacky. "Hog! I be thirteen too. May I be puny but I recall beatin' ye up and back the main mast." Jacky said with a wicked smile. Jason frowned. He took a step back into line. Joey now stepped in front of Jacky. "Fox. Joseph Fox. Thirteen leader o the ship boys. And I believe that mean you." Joey said with a smirk. Jacky frowned. "Jacky O'Malley. Thirteen. Ship boy." Jacky said. Everyone nodded. "Now that we all knows each other lets go get some grub." Joey instructed then started leading the group below deck.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jacky do ye knows Gracie O'Malley? The Pirate Queen?" Georgie asked his mouth full. Jacky gave a small laugh. She looked down at her food with disgust. She looked up at everyone shoveling food into their mouths. She picked up her biscuit and looked at it. She smiled as she remembered something. She banged the biscuit on the table. Small worms fell out. She gave it a few extra taps then she took a bite. She shrugged. _"Not bad."_ She thought. She looked back at Georgie who still was looking at her eagerly. Jacky swallowed her food. "Yep sure do Georgie. Gran Gracie have the best pirate stories in all Ireland." Jacky said. Georgie's mouth fell open displaying a mouth full of half chewed food. "Don't be ridiculous Jacky. She ain't yer Gran." Jason said. "O yea? 'Ho's te say? Butt out Jason I ain't talkin' to ye anyhow." Jacky snapped back. Jason frowned. Joey put up his hand. "Yers arguin' like a brother and sister. Now cut it. And Jacky don't be a liein' to our Georgie he be believin' every word ye say." Joey warned. Jacky nodded but sent a glare at Jason. "Nay Georgie I don't know Lady Gracie. I be a wishin' I did though." Jacky said. Georgie looked upset at first but then shrugged and seemed to get over it real quick.

After eating the group went back on deck. It was less busy now since they had left port and were nearly out of the harbor. The ship boys leapt up into the rigging to get a good look around. Most of the ship boys looked back towards the shore. Jacky on the other hand looked towards the open sea. "Till I see you again!" Georgie called to the shore. "Welcome me home." Jacky said under her breath to the ocean. A man climbed up to them. He was a tall muscular man. His brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of his gray eyes. Jacky recognized him as the seaman who said she wouldn't make it ten feet. She scowled at him. "'Ello there mates!" He said to the ship boys. They all turned and smiled at him. "Jeremy!" Georgie shrieked in excitement. "'Ey there Georgie boyo!" Jeremy replied. He turned to Jacky. "Me names Jeremy Swiggs. Believe we haven't been introduced. I'm a riggin' man." Jeremy introduced himself. Jacky glared at him a moment. "Jacky O'Malley ship boy." She informed him. Jeremy nodded. "Impressive climbing Jack." Jeremy said genuinely. Jacky smiled. "Thanks Jeremy." She replied happily. He nodded with a smile. "Captain called ship boys to stations. Georgie your to go to Professor Tibons. Harry report to the Guard of Arms. Jason to the Gun crew. Joe you stay up here with me. And Jack to the Captain himself." Jeremy informed them. Jacky nodded. While Joey stayed with Jeremy the other four made their way down to the deck.

Jacky knocked on the door. "Come in." The Captain's voice called through the door. Jacky walked in. The Captain sat at his table his black hair tight and shiny in a ponytail tied with a blue satin ribbon. His jacket was on the back of his chair along with his hat. He had a clean white shirt on with his collar open then tan of his skin looked darker against the white shirt. The Captain looked up at Jacky his green eyes free of something that was there this morning. He stood. He was tall even without his boots. "Miss O'Malley come in. Sit." The Captain said. Jacky nodded and closed the door. She took a seat at the Captain's table. The Captain paced with his hand behind his back. "Your job will be bringing my notes to the members of the crew. Retrieving my meals and washing my clothes. As well as anything else I may think up." The Captain rattled off. When he was finished he looked over at Jacky. She nodded. "Yes Sir." She said. The Captain nodded. "You may still learn your lessons with me. Not with the other ship boys though. You being a girl and all. Of course the rest of your time you will be free to roam the ship and learn more. Just stay out of the way." The Captain finished. Jacky nodded taking it all in. The Captain stopped pacing. He stood behind the chair he had been sitting in. Jacky looked up at him. He smiled warmly. "You'll find I am a fair Captain." He said. "Ha. I guess you can see that though on account I hired ye. I admit I'm impressed with ye. Ye seem like ye been born in the riggin'. Never have I seen one climb so fast save Jacky Faber. No one" The Captain said with a laugh. "No one could catch her in the riggin'." Jacky finished the Captain's sentence with a smile. "Captain Sir." She added. The Captain nodded and smiled. "Thank you Sir. It's a compliment to be compared to the Great Jacky Faber." Jacky said.

Jacky poured some wine into the Captain's glass. He looked up from the maps he was studying. Then he looked out his window. "Jacky it's a nice day. Go out and explore the ship. You'll have plenty to do once we get out to sea." The Captain said. Jacky smiled. "Thank you Sir." She said placing the bottle on the table. She went to the door. She turned and looked at the Captain. He raised his eyebrows in question. "Welcome home, Sir." Jacky said with a smile. It took a minute then the Captain smiled back and nodded. Then Jacky left closing the door behind her.

Jacky blinked at the bright sunlight. Once she adjusted she smiled. The sun was warm on her face and the breeze carried droplets of the seawater. Jacky inhaled deeply. The air was salty but fresh. She smiled. _"Ok time to find the boys."_ She thought to herself. She didn't have to go far to see Jason lined up beside a cannon. He was pouring powder into the hole. They were running drills. Jacky watched for a bit. There was no cannon ball so when they pulled the lanyard only a puff of smoke escaped. Jacky was amazed at how fast they could reload the cannon. She decided to move on. She moved further down the ship and watched Harry at a sword lesson. The Guard of Arms shouted a command and Harry either swung his sword or stepped one way or another. A bag was hanging from a rope. Jacky watched Harry hack it to shreds. Jacky smiled. _"I'll have to get myself some lessons."_ She thought. She watched a few more minutes then moved on again. She found Georgie standing against a rail as, who Jacky assumed to be Professor Tibons, taught a table full of sailors. Georgie leaned forwards eager to try to learn something. _"I could teach him."_ Jacky thought to herself. She watched as Professor Tibons shot a look at Georgie and he snapped back up straight. Jacky covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. She turned away. _"All well might as well climb in the rigging." _She thought to herself.

Jacky sat on the ropes of the highest point of the ship. Land was merely a speck now. The dark blue sea all around her was welcoming. She closed her eyes and felt the sway of the ship. The crash of the waves and creaking of the rigging was like a lullaby. Jacky jumped when Joey spoke. "Relaxin' aint it? The sea, sun, everythin'." He said. Jacky opened her eyes. Joey was beside her leaning back his eyes closed. He opened one eye now and looked at Jacky. She nodded. "It's home." She replied. Joey nodded. "The land is not ye home? What 'bout the folks?" Joey asked. Jacky frowned. "Farmers now. I don't belong on a farm. So I'm here." Jacky stated. Joey looked at her. "How ye be knowin' all that 'bout Jacky Faber from growin' on a farm?" Joey asked confused. Jacky frowned at him. "Ye be askin' me too many questions. What ye be wantin' all this information fer?" She asked. Joey thought a minute. "Yer a ships boy. Nothing' I can do bout it. We bein a family and me bein yer leader I gots te know some information." He explained. Jacky looked at him doubtfully. He sighed. "George Shepard. Six. Born in Ireland. His Ma and Pa died of famine and bloody Gramps sent him aboard. Harry Harper. Ten. Ma sent him aboard in London couldn't support him on 'er own. Jason McKlean. Thirteen. Ma and Pa farmers in America. He stowed away on board. Joseph Fox. Thirteen. Didn't know me folks. Jumped aboard this 'ere ship and at home on the ocean and in the riggin'." Joey rattled off. Jacky looked at him surprised. He laughed. "Jacky O'Malley. Thirteen. Run away from home. Knows an offal lots bout Jacky Faber. O and ye a girl." Joey stated. Jacky laughed. "Aye."

"Ye knows loads bout the boys." Jacky acknowledged. Joey nodded. "They me mates. Family. I bein the oldest needs te be looking over the rest. An when I can't there Sea Dad's be doin it." Joey explained. Jacky and Joey were lying back in the rigging hands behind their heads. "Sea Da? One of the older men lookin after ye and teachin ye seaman stuff?" Jacky asked. Joey nodded one eyebrow raised. "Jeremy is Georgie's. Sloan McGregor is Jason's. He's our main cannon man on board. Be hittin any target ye throw at 'im. Greg Higgins is Harry's. He's our smith makin' any sword fittin' any hand. Me! I got's the best! Me sea da be Author McBride." Joey said with a proud smile. Now he frowned in concentration. "Ye be needin a sea da. Hm." Joey said closing his eyes in thought. "I got it! Ye can 'ave Padraic Delany!" Joey said. He nodded. "Yupp. He an Irish fella too. Ma and Pa farmers. He says he knew Jacky Faber too. Ye 'ave plenty to talk bout." Joey said excited now. He jumped up. Jacky sat up. "Where ye goin?" She asked confused. "Got's te go ask Pady. I'll bring 'im up 'ere." Joey said seeing Jacky get ready to come down. "Don't wants te pressure him none. Bein a sea da is all up to him." Joey explained when Jacky frowned. She nodded and settled back down. Joey looked down below. "Be nice now Jacky. Jason is comin up. Yer not te have a bloody fight when I aint 'ere to referee." Joey warned. Jacky snorted in response. Joey shook his head and climbed down.

"Beggin' yer pardon Miss. May I sit up 'ere with ye?" Jason asked giving a mock bow. Jacky hit him on the back of his head. "Sit yer arse down you bloody idjut." Jacky sneered. Jason smirked. "Ye know ye aint all that jus cause ye beat us to the mainmast. Just beginners luck." Jason said sitting down on the rigging where Joey had been. Jacky smirked now. "Ye aint! I gots stuck in the riggin. Stop laughin like a bloody looney." Jason said as Jacky started shrieking in laughter. Jason glared at her then shook one of the ropes Jacky was sitting on. Jacky stopped laughing and looked at him strange. "What the hell ye tryin to do?" She asked him. Jason looked at her confused. "Uh. Well I was tryin te scare ye." He said. Jacky gave a small laugh. "Well it didn't work." She informed him. Jason frowned and laid back. "What was ye laughin at anyhow?" He asked her. Jacky smiled. "You. Ye pig headed idjut." She started. Jason glared at her. She put up her hands in innocence. "Is just like me. Can't swallow yer pride and wants te be in the spotlight." Jacky finished. Jason thought a minute then smiled and nodded. They sat in silence for awhile. When they heard someone climbing up they both looked down. "Joey be a comin. Probably bout yer sea da. I'm a go. See ya at dinner sis." Jason said as he started to climb down. Jacky smiled. She was starting to gain a family.

Joey climbed up and took his old seat. A young man with red hair tied back in a ponytail and shining green eyes came up with him. He was muscular and tan. He sat beside Joey. "Jacky, this 'ere be Padraic. He agreed te be yer sea da." Joey said with a smile. Jacky leapt up and stood on the ropes leaning against the mast. She smiled over at Padraic. "Another Irish rover? 'Ello Padraic names Jacky." She said introducing herself. He looked at her almost studying her. "Padraic Delaney. I sailed on the same ship as yer role model Jacky Faber." Padraic said. He squinted at Jacky as if searching for something. It made Jacky nervous. She sat back down. Joey was oblivious. "Well I'll be a leavin yers te talk. I'll see yers at din." He said and climbed down. Padraic looked at Jacky.

"Ye know me Ma and Pa were farmers before Jacky showed up at our door." Padraic said sitting beside Jacky. She looked at him questioningly. "She threw a bag o' gold on our table. An' hired Pa as 'er captain. Everyone knew she be Cap'in though." He continued. Jacky became more alert; something was clicking in her head. "Pa hired me. We sailed on Jacky's own ship the beauty Emerald. Did the King's work we did. Had a lot o' fun as well. Jacky would come te port with us. Sing in taverns." He said like he was almost hinting something to Jacky. "She saved me from jail once. I was on board when she was captured by 'er ol' ship the Wolverine." He told her. Jacky looked at him and bit her lip. "Ye knew Jacky Faber well?" Jacky asked trying not to sound nervous. Padraic nodded. "Aye. She bein' a little older then ye when I met her." He said. Jacky looked away. "Ye look a lot like 'er. If I didn't know any better I'd say ye be 'er daughter that fine Jacky and Jaimy had." He said as though he knew something better then Jacky. Jacky looked back at him wide eyed. "Delaney!" She exclaimed quietly. Padraic nodded. "Aye. Delaney. Yer Uncle Liam's son Padraic Delaney." He said. Jacky covered her mouth. "Hello Jessy Fletcher." He said.

* * *

**Uh Oh secrets out! :) Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

"Aw Pady please don't go a blabbin on me. I couldn't. Just couldn't stay." Jessy begged. Padraic looked at her skeptically. Jessy put her hands together as if she were praying. She pouted her bottom lip quivering. Her eyes grew wide in sadness. "Ma was famous. Pa was famous. Both grew up on the sea. 'Ow was I supposed to grow up on solid ground? I belong at sea. Please don't give me up." Jessy begged. Padraic looked at her trying to keep a straight face. He broke into a smile and shook his head. "Alright, alright. Keep yer head on. Just like yer Mum. Quite the actress she was as ye are. Acted just like ye when me Pa scolded 'er. He was her sea da ye know?" He said. Jessy nodded. "Uncle Liam tells me all the time. Funny 'ow this worked out." Jessy said. He laughed. They sat there for awhile talking about their parents and watching the sun begin to set. "We should be getting down fer some grub." Padriac told Jessy. She nodded. "One question first." Jessy said. Padriac raised his eyebrows waiting. "Where ye be workin' board this 'ere ship?" She asked. "Everywhere. I bein' an able seaman and all. Between cannons and swords as well as in the riggin. I be yer go to man. Now one question fer ye." He explained. Jessy nodded. "Wouldn't yer father be so upset te hear ye speakin like yer mother and every other sailor?" He asked her. Jessy smiled. "Aye he would. But me speakin all proper board this 'ere ship? I'd be figured out much sooner then later." Jessy explained. Padriac laughed and nodded with a smile. "Vey well and true. But we'll have te see. I'd feel offal 'orrible ye goin home one day with this 'ere slang and yer Pa might flog me. But let's get down fer some food." He said and ushered Jessy down to the deck.

When Jessy and Padriac got down to the mess hall everyone and their sea dad's were already seated. Padriac and Jessy got their food and came back to the table. Joey made room beside him for Jessy. She too a seat and Padriac took a seat across from her. "'Ello there Author." Padriac said to the man next to him who was across from Joey. "Hey Pady! 'Ow ye doin mate?" Author asked excited. "Great. Now I be a sea da to Jacky 'ere." Padriac said nodding in Jessy's direction. Author nodded to her. "Ye look familiar Jacko. I see ye before?" Author asked studying her. Jessy shook her head. Author shrugged. Jessy looked down at her food and wrinkled her nose. "Jack ye better be eatin yer food. Else Jason 'ere will eat it." The man asked from Jason said. Jason grinned at Jessy. Padriac kicked Jessy under the table. Jessy looked up at him. He nodded towards her food. She picked up the biscuit and banged it on the table. Worms fell out of it. When she was satisfied that they were out she took a bite. Peter nodded. "A true sailor. Knowin' te bang yer biscuit. Yer sea da teach ye that?" The sailor across from Harry asked. "No. She did it this mornin' too." Georgie said. Padriac looked worried for a moment. Jessy just smiled. "Stories bout good ol Jacky Faber. She learnin it as a ships boy and did it at 'er school." Jessy said. "Aye that Jacky Faber. I almost 'ad that one." Author said.

"Aye. Stuck me 'ead out the hole an' saw 'er nearly naked." Author said with a laugh. "Aye and look where ye got. Pass Jacky on the way off the Wolverine." Padriac said. Author shot him a look. "I got a kiss on the forehead." Author said trying to brag. Padriac laughed. "So did nearly every boy there." He said. Author frowned. While the sea dads argued and laughed the ships boys ate and watched on. Joey leaned over towards Jessy. "Ye like yer sea da?" Joey whispered. Jessy nodded with a smile. "Yea. Thanks Joe." She whispered back. Joey smiled. "Gots te look out fer me mates." Joey said with a wink. Jessy nodded and looked back at her food a funny feeling in her stomach. Padriac stood up and everyone looked up at him. "Author come on. We'll finish this argument outside. We got watch. I believe Georgie and Jason ye got watch wit us." He said. "Joey, Jacky ye got watch after. Harry ye lucky dog ye gots off tonight." Harry's sea dad Greg informed them. "Jacky ye go set up yer 'ammolk. I'll wake ye fer yer watch." Padriac instructed. Jessy nodded. Everyone got up and did what they were told.

Jessy looked at the hammock in her hands. Then she looked up at the ceiling where the hooks were. Then back down at the hammock. She took a deep breath then jumped up and tried hooking up the hammock. "Not even close." A voice said from the doorway. Jessy turned around. It was Joey. He walked over and took the hammock from her hands. He stood on his tiptoes and jumped slightly, hooking it up. "'Ere ye go mate." He said. Then he picked up another hammock and hooked it up next to hers. He looked over at Jessy and laughed. She was hanging half in half out of the hammock, just hanging there. "Jacky! Ha ha. Ye uh ye need a leg up?" Joey asked trying not to laugh. Jessy frowned. She struggled trying to get up. Then the hammock flipped and Jessy fell to the ground. Joey covered his mouth trying to quiet his laughter but it didn't work. He burst out laughing. Jessy glared at him then bust out laughing as well. Joey gave her a hand to help her stand. "'Ere." Joey said and he picked her up and lifted her into her hammock. The feeling in her stomach returned when Joey touched her. "Hey mate yer red." Joey said he wrinkled his brow. "Ye alright?" He asked. Jessy nodded and felt her cheeks and they were hot. Jessy laughed. "Must of forgotten te breath." She said. Joey looked at her skeptically for a minute then shrugged. He walked around to his hammock then hopped up into it. "See ye at watch Jacky." Joey said then he closed his eyes. "Good night mate." Jessy whispered back. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep to the rocking of the ship.

"Jessy you'd love it darling. I captained me own ship. The beauty Emerald. I had captained the Wolverine for awhile as well. That's where I got the nickname…" "Jacky no. My love she's too young for that." "Oh Jaimy. Yes perhaps you're right. Well Jessy yer father sunk me ship. Sunk it right hard. An' I 'ad te watch 'er sink into the depths." "Aw Jacky. I had to. I didn't want to." "Aye. Well ye did it. Right good shot too." The woman finished. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes with a fire in them. She had a pretty face, the only mark on it was a scar under her eyes brow. She looked at the little girl sitting on the floor in front of her. The girl looked just like her only younger. Her blonde hair blonder. "Jacky darling. Could you please try to refrain from using you're street and sailor slang? Jessy will pick it up." The man next to Jacky said. Jacky looked over at the young man with loving eyes. He had light brown hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. He had warm brown eyes that matched the love of Jacky's. "I'm sorry Jaimy, my apologizes. I was excited. Could you ever forgive me?" Jacky asked. Jaimy smiled and kissed Jacky softly on the cheek. She smiled. "Ma I want te be a cap'in." The little girl said. Jacky beamed. Jaimy rolled his eyes at Jacky. "Come on now dear it's time for bed." Jaimy said picking up Jessy. "Da I'm gonna be a cap'in. You'll see." Jessy said. "We'll see Jessy come on now." Jaimy said. "No Da. I want te be a cap'in." The little girl argued. "Jacky." Jessy shook her head. "No not Jacky, Jessy." Jessy said. "Jacky." Jessy shook her head more. "No. No. No. It's…" She couldn't breath.

Jessy's eyes shot open. Padriac stood over her scowling. Jessy tried to breath. His hand was covering her mouth. He leaned down so only she could hear. "Jessy. Yer just like yer Mum. Ye speak in yer sleep. Watch whatcha dream about. Yer Jacky here. Ye wake up te that name here." He hissed in her ear. Jessy nodded. He stood up straight and removed his hand from her mouth. She took a deep breath. She sat up and saw Joey was already up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked over and saw Jessy awake he smiled. "'Ello mate." He said sleepily. Jessy smiled. "Alright Jacky and Joey ye got watch wit Sloan and Greg. When the breakfast bell rings yer relieved. We'll see ye at breakfast." Padriac instructed them. Jessy nodded. She followed Joey out of the cabin yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Joey and Jessy were laying on a platform up in the rigging looking up at the stars. Joey elbowed Jessy in the ribs. "'Ey ye idjut wut was that fer?" Jessy grumbled. Joey laughed. "Yer fallin asleep." Joey said. Jessy couldn't argue with that. "Why we 'ave to keep watch anyhow? They don't 'ave us doin nothing." Jessy mumbled. Joey elbowed her again. "Ow! I'm awake ye idjut." Jessy complained. Joey lifted an eyebrow as Jessy yawned. "Te get us used to it so when we be promoted we're used te wakin' up." Joey informed her. She nodded. "I gotcha but I still don't like it." Jessy said. "Jack no one be likin' it but we all gots te do it." Joey said. He yawned. Jessy elbowed him. "Whatcha doing that fer ye 'og! I'm awake." Joey growled. Jessy smiled wickedly. "Jus' fer the fun of it." She said with a laugh.

They stayed up in the rigging talking about the sea, the ship, and the stars. They watched as the sun began to rise. Jessy had never seen anything like it. The sky turned purple, then pink, then orange, then yellow. The ocean sparkled reflecting the suns rays. "Shut yer trap Jacko. Yer gonna catch some bugs." Joey joked. Jessy hadn't realized her mouth had dropped open in awe. She snapped her jaw shut. "Haven't ye ever seen the sun rise?" Joey asked her. Jessy kept looking out at the sun. "Aye. None like this one though. Even better then Ma described it though. She left out how it reflects on the ocean." Jessy said absent-mindedly. "Yer Ma? She described the sunrise from a ship?" Joey asked looking at Jessy confused. "Aye. Described it perfectly from the riggin an all." Jessy said in a daze. Joey looked at her. She turned to him. "Whatcha staring at ye oaf?" She asked. "Yer Ma was on a ship?" He asked her. Jessy's eyes went wide for a moment. She hadn't realized what she was saying. "Me Da ye moron. Clean out yer ears." Jessy snapped. The breakfast bell rand and Jessy jumped into the rigging. She climbed down before Joey could ask any questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shorter Chapter this time I know. But had to set it up for the next one. Be forewarned, next chapter there will be some violence.**

* * *

"Jacky report to the Captain to start yer work. Meet me at noon under the main mast." Padriac said. Jessy got up and walked away from the table. She felt Joey looking after her. She sent a prayer up that he wouldn't mention the slip up to anyone. She reached the Captain's cabin and knocked. "Enter." The Captain called. He was at his table finishing his breakfast. He took a napkin and wiped his mouth neatly. Jessy stood at attention, the one thing Padriac insisted he teach her right away. "Relax Miss O'Malley. When you're in my cabin and there are no other officers or sailor about you may be at ease." The Captina instructed. Jessy nodded. "What can I do for you Captain?" She asked. There were papers and maps layed out next to his breakfast tray. "Nothing yet Jacky. Have a seat." The Captain said. Jessy sat down sinking into the seat. She smiled to herself. She had forgotten how comfortable a seat could be. She let out a yawn and then clampt a hand tight over her mouth. The Captain laughed. "You had watch until breakfast?" He questioned. She nodded. "Aye. I remember when I was yer size. Ship boy jus' like yerself. When I 'ad the overnight watch I fell asleep in the riggin. Way up high so no one could notice." The Captain said slipping into some slang. He gave a happy laugh and Jessy gave into laughing as well. "It's very tiring sir." Jessy said politely. The Captain shook his head. "Jacky relax. If I go into my slang you may as well." He said. Jessy smiled. "Jack want'ta see what we be doin' out on the water?" The Captain asked. Jessy's eyes went wide with excitement. "Do I ever!"

The Captain handed Jessy a piece of paper that had been sealed with wax but the Captain had already opened. "Can ye read Jack?" He asked her. Jessy nodded. The Captian motioned for her to read the letter. She opened it and looked over the letter. It was written in a delicate handwriting that reminded her of her father's. She read the note then looked up at the Captain wide eyed. "We're going pirate chasin'?" She asked excited. He laughed. "Aye Jacko! We're gonna catch us some pirates." The Captain replied.

The Captain had no errands for Jessy to run just yet. Instead he had her sit and he gave her her lesson for the day. He was going to teach her the alphabet. "Alright Jacky. Every seaman or um sea woman in your case, needs to be able to write properly. I want you to write all the letters you know in your best writing." He instructed. He watched over Jessy's shoulder as she wrote the entire alphabet. "Very well. Since you have a neat hand and know your alphabet, how are you with your math skills? Three multiplied by thirty-two." The Captain instructed. Jessy wrote down both numbers then stared at them. The Captain gave her a few minutes to think. He smirked and nodded. "Very well that is what we shall work on." He said. He took a seat next to Jessy and began to explain.

Jessy leaned against the mainmast and stared out at sea. _"Two times two is four. Two times three is six…"_ She repeated in her twos times tables in her head. She was interpreted by Padriac. "Yo Jacky time fer yer sword lesson." He said. Jessy smiled. He motioned for her to follow him. They went towards the back of the ship were Harry was again hacking away at a bag. "'Ey Greg. Borrow a fencin' sword for Jack and I?" Padriac called to the man giving Harry orders. He nodded and continued to call orders. Padriac went into a closet and came out with to fencing foils. Jessy wrinkled her nose. "No way Da. Ma told me bout them fencing foils. They be fer girls." Jessy complained. Padriac held out the foil. "Aye. That they may be to ye. But then again ye be a girl anyway." He said with a smirk. Jessy frowned then took the foil. "It'll be easy." She said.

"Halt." Padriac ordered. "Now rest." He called. Jessy bowed and dropped her foil as she collapsed on the deck. She was sweating and taking in deep breaths trying to catch her breath. Padriac stood over her and laughed. "Not as easy as ye thought now was it?" He asked. Jessy glared up at him. He offered his hand to help her up. Jessy stood up on her own. He shook his head. "Just like your mother." Peter said quietly enough for only Jessy to hear. She smiled proudly. Padriac grabbed the foils and put them both away. "Come on Jack-a-roe let's get some grub." Padriac offered. Jessy looked back at Harry still hacking away. A new appreciation for him grew.

"Georgie y'all right?" Jessy asked looking across the table at Georgie. He was green in the face and couldn't even look at his food. "Ye gonna eat that?" Jason asked. Georgie just pushed the plate over turning greener at the thought of eating. Jason shrugged and dug into Georgie's food. "Pig." Jessy said. "Shut yer bloody trap." Jason snapped back. They glared at each other but Jason's stomach won him over and he went back to eating. "Georgie yer comin' wit' me. Yer going te bed." Jessy said getting up. "B-But…But Jacky. I gots…I gots te set up for Mister Tibons." Georgie stammered. Jessy shook her head and helped Georgie up. She put his arm around her shoulders. "I'll take yer spot don't ye worry. Lets get ye to bed."

Once Georgie was in his hammock Jessy took his coat and threw it over him to help stop his shaking. She was glad he was able to get into the hammock himself. She wasn't sure if she would have been able to do it alone. "Alright now Georgie. Ye get some sleep. Don't ye worry bout a thing. I gots ye covered." Jessy whispered. Georgie was shaking uncontrollably and still green. "Jack…. Jacky. Ye…ye gots te watch." He took a breath trying to control himself. "Ye gots te watch Mid…Midshipmen Decon. Jacky…promise…promise me ye watch out for 'im." Georgie mumbled drifting off into a fevered sleep. Jessy watched him sleeping there feeling sorry for him. Then she left the cabin.

Out on deck Jessy ran into Jeremy. "'Ey there Jacko. Ye seen Georgie boy?" He asked with a smile. Jessy nodded. "'E's in his hammock sir. Sick as a dog. Ye better go and check on him. I'll take his duty don't worry bout that." Jessy said. Jeremy looked worried then nodded. "Thanks Jacky. Ye better hurry Mister Tibons starts soon and ye gots to set up." Jeremy instructed. Jessy nodded then started towards the back of the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beware this chapter has physical violence in it. **

* * *

Jessy had seen Georgie set up before so she knew what she had to do. Mister Tibons had changed to teaching in a cabin recently so Jessy went in. It was empty and rather dark while she set up. She put the chalkboards and one piece of chalk at every place at the table. She turned and went to the bookshelf. She looked up. The books for Mister Tibons lesson were on the top shelf. Jessy jumped up and tried to grab them but she wasn't even close. She put her hand on her hips. _How on bloody earth can Georgie reach them?"_ Jessy thought to herself. "Ye be needin some help te be getting those books wontcha Geor.." a tough strongly built man said walking in and shutting the door behind him. He saw Jessy and the smile that was already on his face spread wider and more wicked. "Yer not Georgie now are ye girly?" The man asked. Jessy suppressed the eye roll she wanted to give him. "No sir. Me names Jacky O'Malley. And yer help would be most gracious." Jessy said instead. She stepped to the side and curtsied show her respect for his standings. The man smiled. He walked with a swagger over to the shelf. He reached up and pulled down the shelf with a loud crack! Jessy put her hands over her head to block the books from knocking her out. "Ye lousy git! Ye made a mess. Clean it!" The man ordered. Jessy looked up at him surprised. _"You've got to be kidding." _She thought to herself. The man was angry and serious. Jessy knew better then to argue with an older shipman. She got on her hands and knees and began stacking the books. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the man's boot coming towards her. She jumped over to the side out of automatic reaction. The boot crashed through the books sending them scattering. "Ye bloody git! Ye dare te block me blow? Now ye gets what's comin." The man shouted. Jessy had no time to move as the man's boot came full speed into her side. She fell onto her side. The man smiled wickedly as a bigger target unveiled. He kicked her several times square in the stomach. Jessy tried to take a breath but with every kick the wind was knocked out of her. Jessy's hands went for her side to her stomach. Now that that target was covered he turned on her face. He kicked her hard in the jaw, then the nose, then right above her eye. After that she didn't know where his boot landed. She could taste the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She felt the warm blood running down her face. She could no longer feel the man kicking her anywhere she was numb.

"Midshipman Decon!" Jessy recognized the voice of Mister Tibons. Decon froze mid-kick. "Midshipman Decon what do you think you are doing?" Mister Tibons asked. Decon kicked Jessy once more. Jessy finally found her voice and began to scream. The men behind Mister Tibons covered their ears. Mister Tibons went over to Jessy. "Boy. Georgie. Quiet now." Mister Tibons said trying to calm her. Then he realized that it wasn't Georgie lying there but Jessy. "Oh dear. You are not Georgie. You are the young woman aboard. Miss O'Malley. Oh dear. Please Miss O'Malley try to quiet down." Mister Tibons tried comforting her. Decon stared down at Jessy with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"What on bloody earth happened?" Padriac shouted over Jessy's screaming. He saw Decon smirking at something on the floor. He looked down and saw Mister Tibons bent over whatever Decon was so proud of. "Jacky!" Joey said breathlessly pointing. Padriac looked and as Mister Tibons stood up he saw. His eyes went wide. He ran to Jessy's side. Blood was gushing out of her nose. More blood ran down from her left eyebrow running over her eyes. Still more blood spilled out of her split bottom lip. Her arms were already forming bruises with small cuts all over. Padriac shook his head sadly. "Jacky. Jack. Come on now girl. I'm here now. It's over. Come on now. Hush. Easy girl." He cooed to her. Slowly Jessy quieted down. Her eyes were clenched shut she still felt the warm blood running over them. Padriac slowly pried her arms away from her stomach. He lifted her shirt slightly. He cringed at what he saw. From the little bit he could see it was swollen and bruised everywhere. "Jacky girl. Can you take a deep breath for yer Da?" Padriac asked softly. Jessy didn't answer but saw Jessy's chest begin to rise. Then she screamed in pain. "Alright. Alright. Sh sh. It's alright Jacky. Ye have a broken rib but you'll be alright." Padriac informed her softly. He stood up and left Joey kneeling next to Jessy staring at her wide-eyed.

Padriac stood directly in front of Decon. "Ye lousy no good louse. Ye bloody rat! Yer kickin' a girl for what reason? Yer a bloody git. What she do to ye?" He shouted. Decon opened his mouth but Padriac wouldn't give him time to speak. "No one else ye could pick on Decon? Ye need to kick the crap out of a girl? Decon she's more of a man then ye. Going so low as te kick a girl. This one's fer Jacky!" Padriac yelled. Then he punched Decon hard in the face causing him to fall back and hit his head on the table. Decon lay unconscious with blood pouring out of his nose. Padriac turned back around. "Joe get me a wet cloth." He asked Joey kneeling back down next to Jessy. Joey stared at Jessy still not moving. Padriac turned and looked at Joey. "Fox! Get me a wet cloth. Now!" He ordered. "Here Paddy." One of the men who was watching said handing Padriac a wet cloth. "Thanks John." He said over his shoulder. Gently Padriac began to mop up Jessy's face. "There there Jack." He cooed. Jessy winced as he wiped up the raw spots.

Padriac handed John back the cloth now stained red. "Alright Jacky. Yer all clean now. I got te get ye up now." Padriac said giving Jessy warning. "Move Joe." Padriac said softly. Joey stood up and took a few steps back. Padriac scooped Jessy up and had one of her arms placed around his neck. Slowly he moved around the table and left the cabin. Joey followed a few steps behind. Up till now Jessy had been silent except for the small yelps when Padriac hit a raw spot. Now she began to sob. When she took a breath in a shooting pain would spread and she would let out a scream. "Sh. Sh. It's alright Jessy. I got you. It's over now. Paddy's got you. Jessy hush." Padriac said softly.

"Joe hang her hammock for me." Padriac asked. Joey seemed to be in a trance as he did what he was asked. Once it was hung Padriac gently laid Jessy in the hammock. She tried opening her eyes. Her left eye was swollen and only opened slightly. Her sight was blurry from the warm tears that silently fell down her face. She saw Padriac leaning over her a sympathetic look on his face. Jessy opened her mouth to speak. She felt her lip swollen. Padriac shook his head. "Hush now Jacky. Just sleep. Don't move of attempt to go do anything. Your to stay here and sleep until I say so." Padriac ordered her. "Do you understand?" He asked. Jessy nodded. Padriac smiled sadly then leaned down. "You'll be alright Jessy. You'll be good as new in no time." He whispered. That was all Jessy heard before she drifted off to sleep.

Jessy opened her eyes slowly. It was dark. She blinked a few times to adjust to the dark. She yawned then yelped. She had forgotten about the broken rib. She felt her lip with her tongue. It was still swollen. She then lifted her hand and felt her nose. It hurt to her touch. She then touched her eye. Still swollen as well. She felt her eyebrow. "Gonna have a scar there I'm afraid." Jessy jumped. "Padri you scared me. And it hurt." Jessy said wincing at the sudden movement. "Ha ha. Sorry Jessy. I was just in to check on you. That scar is going to be just like your mother's." He admired. Jessy felt her eyebrow. "How long have I been sleeping?" She asked. Padri smiled. "One day. It's my shift for night watch. Don't move Jessy your not up for anything yet." Padriac warned when he saw Jessy trying to get up. Jessy frowned. "Think of what your guards would think happened to you?" He asked. Jessy looked at him questioningly. He nodded to the area around her. "I'll be back later you had better be here." He warned then left.

Jessy looked around her. Jason had hung up his hammock to her left. He faced her, snoring rather loudly. Then Jessy looked down. Harry and a less green Georgie were asleep on the floor on a pile of cloth. They had wooden swords in their hands. She looked back up at Jason and saw a sword in his hand that dangled over the edge. She smiled. She lay back down in her hammock and looked over at Joey. He was on the edge of his hammock threatening to fall out with every tilt of the ship. His eyebrows were furrowed as if her were still looking over at her concerned. Jessy saw the hilt of a wooden sword sticking out slightly from the side of his hammock as if he tried to hide it. Jessy lay on her back and smiled. "Thank you my knights in shining armor." She whispered. Then she drifted back off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessy stirred as the sound of someone shoeing someone else off woke her. She slowly opened her eyes. There was light in the cabin. Jessy looked around and found Joey sitting off a little bit away from her hammock on some crates. He wasn't looking over at her. Jessy smiled. She yawned but then yelped wincing in pain. Joey jumped off the crates and in an instant was at Jessy's side. "Are ye alright?" He asked concerned. Jessy opened her eyes and looked into his. They were truly concerned searching her eyes for any ounce of pain. Jessy bit her lip then winced as she bit her split lip. Joey looked from eye to eye helpless and unsure what to do to help. Jessy stared back for a moment. Then she tried to sit up. Joey's eyes went wide. "No! Jus stay there. What do ye need? I'll get it." Joey said. He gently pushed her back down. Jessy frowned. "How long have I been out?" She asked. "Two days." Joey said. Jessy nodded. "An' how swollen am I?" Jessy asked nervously. Joey smiled slyly. "Ye look like a puff fish." Joey said. Jessy's eyes went wide. Joey started laughing. Jessy frowned. She threw a pile of cloth that had been placed under her head at him. "Relax! The swelling is gone. Ye got a scar on yer eyebrow and yer lip is split. Yer nose may be raw but ye'll be fine." He told her. Jessy nodded. "Really?" She asked sounding nervous. Joey looked at her kindly. He looked at her worried face. He raised his hand towards her but hesitated and let it drop. "Yea that's what Padriac said." He said softly.

"Have ye been watching me the past two days?" Jessy asked. Joey had pulled over some crates and was sitting next to her. "We all took turns. All the ship boys. I shoed Georgie out right before ye waked up. He's been on look out a lot. Feels bad fer what happened like it was his fault." Joey informed her. Jessy smiled at the thought of her knights. "Poor Georgie, It wasn't his fault." Jessy said sadly. Joey nodded. He looked a little out of it. "No it wasn't his fault. But I should have been there. Ye shouldn't have been in there alone. I knew what group be going in. I could 'ave stopped Decon. Ye didn't deserve it." He said as he looked down. Jessy sat up and reached out to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She couldn't reach. She tried reaching a little further. The hammock flipped because of the shifted weight. She screamed when she hit the ground. Joey jumped down off the crates and dropped down beside Jessy. "Jacky! Jacky! Ye alright? Oh no. I should have been paying attention." Joey said upset. Jessy took a few even breaths and rolled over to look at him. She reached up and touched Joey's cheek softly. "Joey it's not yer fault. None of it was. Please relax." She said softly. Joey looked at her. She saw something in his eyes that hadn't been there before. A yearning almost, a wanting. She looked back deep into his eyes her hand still on his cheek. Joey reached up and put his hand on top of Jessy's and smiled softly. Jessy smiled back.

Joey and Jessy remained just like that for a while. When Joey began to shift to remain comfortable Jessy spoke up. "Joey could ye put me back in the hammock. If Padriac returns and I'm not in it I'm gonna be in loads o' trouble." Jessy said. Joey nodded. He put her arms around his neck and scooped her up. He held her in his arms like she weighed nothing. He looked down into her eyes and bit his lip. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. Jessy looked at him waiting for him to say something. "What is it Joey?" She asked. He opened his mouth again but hesitated. Jessy frowned. "Out wi it. Don't make me yell at ye. It will hurt." Jessy warned. Joey smiled. Jessy looked at him confused. "What's with the goofy smile?" She asked. But before she could finish Joey lifted Jessy closer to him and bent his head down and kissed Jessy softly and gently on the lips. Jessy took a sharp intake of breath and resisted the urge to yelp. Joey's lips were soft against hers, and warm. She felt her whole body relax and fall limp in his arms. After what seemed like eternity Joey pulled back slowly and looked into Jessy's eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and looked back into Joey's eyes. She smiled a little breathless. Joey smiled back. She rested her head against Joey's chest. She closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat slow down. Soon he felt her breath slow down to even breaths. Joey smiled and shook his head. Then he gently laid the sleeping Jessy back in her hammock. He smiled when he saw the smile on her sleeping face.

Jessy awoke with a start and snapped upright. A hand rested softly on her shoulder. "Ah Miss O'Malley relax. Good to see you're better. You look it." It took Jessy a minute to get accustomed to the darkness and recognize the Captain's outline. "Oh! Hello Captain. I'm sorry. I will be up for my duty in a moment." Jessy said struggling to get out of the hammock. The Captain laughed. "Now now Jacky. I'm not here for that. I'm here to check on you. You've been on the sick list for four days." The Captain informed her. Jessy sat back her eyes wide from realizing how long she had been out. "Yes well now I can see you're better but not quite one hundred percent yet. One more day of rest then you can visit me and we'll see where you're at. Does that sound good to you?" The Captain asked. Jessy nodded. "Yes sir Captain. Thank you." Jessy said. The Captain nodded then left the cabin.

Jessy awoke the next morning at the sound of the breakfast bell. She yawned and only winced at the pain in her side. She sat up and looked around. "Ah the raccoon awakes." Jason's smart voice said. Jessy looked over at his hammock where he sat swinging his legs. "'Ho ye callin a raccoon ye bloody bat?" Jessy snapped. Jason smiled. "Jacky!" Georgie yelled as he came running into the room with a tray of food. He carefully placed the tray on Jessy's lap. Jessy hadn't realized how hungry she was until then. "Yes Georgie the raccoon is up. And that's my tray!" Jason said with a scowl. "Go get yer own." Georgie snapped back. "'Ho ye callin a raccoon ye bloody animal?" Jessy snapped again. "'Ave a look fer yerself." Jason said with a smirk as he hopped off his hammock. Jessy looked at her reflection on a spoon. Her eyes went wide. She screamed then covered her mouth. Joey and Harry came running into the room. "What? What is it?" Joey asked. Jason laughed. "Jacky just realized she looked like a raccoon." Jason said. It was true Jessy had two black eyes. Joey and Harry relaxed. "Jason shut it. Go get yer breakfast." Joey ordered. Jason began walking out of the room then he turned back. "It's good te have ye back Jacky. Even if ye do look like a raccoon." He said genuinely. Jessy stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and left the cabin.

"Oh Jacky I'm so sorry. I shoulda never letcha take me spot. Oh Miss Jacky. I'm so so sorry. So sorry. It's all me fault." Georgie continued apologizing to Jessy as he held her hand. Jessy tried to quiet him but it was no use. She just stared at her food now debating what she would eat first. "Harry take Georgie on deck to Jeremy please." Joey told Harry. He nodded and took Georgie's shoulders. "Come on Georgie. Let Miss Jacky eat 'er food." Harry said to Georgie steering him away. Jessy nodded reassuringly. "Alright." Georgie said reluctantly. "It's good te have ye back Miss Jacky." Harry said as he led Georgie out on deck. Jessy smiled. It was just her and Joey.

"Go on eat. Ye mus' be hungry." Joey said taking a seat on the crates. Jessy didn't eat but looked over at him. "Why didn't ye tell me I looked like a raccoon?" She asked. Joey laughed to himself. "It don't matter none te me what ye look like." Joey said quietly. He smiled and looked over at Jessy. She smiled back and wrinkled her nose. "Ye kissed a raccoon." She teased. He hopped off the crates and walked over to her. He bent down and kissed her lips softly and briefly. "Aye. And I plan te kiss me raccoon a lot more." Joey replied with a laugh. Jessy laughed too. He looked down at Jessy's tray and picked up a grape. He popped it in his mouth and smiled. "Hey!" Jessy protested. "Well eat then." Joey argued. And so she did.

Joey lifted the empty tray off Jessy's lap and placed it on the ground. Jessy covered her face. "I'm a raccoon." She mumbled through her hands. Joey smiled and shook his head. He reached for Jessy's hands and pried them away from her face. "yer not a raccoon." He said softly. She frowned at him. "I am too!" She argued. Joey rolled his eyes. "Yer not. Now I must go up to Jeremy fer my lessons up in the riggin. I'll see ye when I'm done." He said. Jessy frowned and her eyes grew wide and sad. She shifted her weight slightly trying to slip out of the hammock unnoticed. Joey's hands flew to her hips. He looked at her sternly. "Jacky no! Yer not well yet. Yer still to remain in yer hammock." Joey scolded. Jessy glared at him. "No." She said shortly. Joey looked at her eyes wide. "No?" He asked. Jessy nodded. "I am getting down and doin me duty." She declared. Joey raised his eyebrows then shrugged. He stepped out of Jessy's way. Jessy looked at him skeptically for a minute then shrugged. She slid off the hammock onto her feet. Her legs felt like jelly after remaining in the hammock for four days. She swayed a little and grabbed the hammock to steady herself. When she felt she had gained her balance she let go. She smiled at Joey triumphantly. He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. Jessy took a step then collapsed. "Jacky O'Malley what do ye think yer doing?"

Jessy turned her head and looked to the doorway. Padriac stood there with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face. Jessy looked up at Joey for some help. He backed up hands showing he had nothing to do with it and shaking his head. "I uh. I was getting a stretch." Jessy lied with her most innocent smile. Padriac frowned. "Joe I believe Jeremy is waitin fer ye." Padriac said. Joey nodded and walked past him and out of the cabin. "Jessy Fletcher. I know you better then that. You're just like your mother. You'll be needing a better excuse then that." Padriac said sternly. Jessy looked down and nodded. "Just wanted to do my duty. I cannot sit still any longer." Jessy explained. Padriac nodded. "I have half my mind saying to just let you be there on the ground knowing that you can't get up." He said with a smirk. Jessy glared at him. "Aw but Padri!" Jessy whined. Padriac rolled his eyes.

"Alright now Jessy you stay in your hammock. Captain says you can report to him in the morning for your duties." Padriac said. He sat down on the crates and wiped his face with his hands. "Padri you look tired. Kind of like the way Da does after he calms Ma down and convinces her we are staying on the farm." Jessy observed. Padriac looked over at Jessy. "Aye. Yes well then I must look exactly like your father. For you're just like your mother. And I'm here trying to convince you to stay in your hammock." Padriac said with a smirk. Jessy flashed him a winning smile. He laughed. "Jessy your mother ever tell you about the first time she went to port with the Emerald?" He asked her. Jessy shook her head. "Da stopped her when ever she began to speak about times in the taverns. But when Da went out on business Ma talked about how she sang in taverns in America." Jessy explained. He nodded and smiled. "Let me tell you about the first time we went to a tavern together." And Padriac began.

Padriac shook his head with a smile. As he had been telling the story Jessy had slowly began to get comfortable. First she slumped as she sat. Then further into the story she laid down in the hammock. After that she yawned a lot. Finally her eyelids began to get heavy until at last they remained shut. Padriac finished the story anyway. Now he got up and pulled a blanket over Jessy to keep her warm as she slept. He stood there looking at her. He rested a hand on her forehead lightly. "Rest well Jessy." He said softly then left the cabin.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jessy ye see this 'ere scar I gots right here?" "Yes Ma." "It's from when I pretended te be a ship boy. A big ol' brute kicked me right there." "Really Ma?" "Yesur Jessy. 'E sure did. Had me on the sick list fer days he did. But I bucked up and got right back on duty." "Jacky I still think you should have stayed a few more days." "Oh Jaimy relax. Look I'm perfectly fine." Jacky replied to her husband. Little Jessy climbed up into her mother lap. She reached up and touched her mother's eyebrow. "Ma I want a scar just likes you." She said touching the scar. "What scar did yer ma have Jacky?" The little Jessy looked over at her father. She pointed to her mother. "She's Jacky. I'm Jessy. And she's gots a scar above her eye from a kicking." Jessy told her father. "No Jacky. That was you." Her father replied. Jessy wrinkled her brow. "No! That was Ma." Jessy argued. "Jack!" "Jessy!" "JACKY!"

Jessy bolted upright. Padriac stood there, eyes dancing with fire. Joey stood beside Jessy's hammock studying her. Jessy looked from Padriac to Joey her eyes wide with panic. She quickly flashed a smile. "Ha. Ha. Weird dreams. Mus' be anxious te start me duties." She said climbing out of her hammock. "Fox go te yer duties." Padriac said. Joey stood there still watching Jessy as she tried to walk to the wash bin. Her knees gave and she reached for a hammock but couldn't find one. Joey was at her side in an instant and caught her around the waist. "Lean on me." He said quietly. Jessy nodded and put her arm around his shoulders. Together they made their way to the wash bin. Padriac looked over at them skeptically. At first he thought nothing of it. Just family. Where ship boys look after one another. But then again Jessy had the charm of her mother. He noted that he would keep an eye on it.

Jessy washed up while she leaned against Joey for support. She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye. His face was unreadable. It was just blank. She looked over at Padriac and his face was easy to read. Angry. He was furious. Jessy finished and with Joey's help walked back to her hammock. "Fox get her another uniform. Tell Mr. Biggon's Padriac sent ye." He said when he saw Jessy look down at her bloody uniform and sway a little. Joey looked at Padriac then Jessy. She nodded. "I'll be fine." She mumbled. Joey nodded and left the cabin. She watched him leave then turned her attention to Padriac. "I spoke in my sleep again didn't I Padriac?" She asked nervously. "Yes Jessica. Yes you did." He replied now his face turning from anger to nervous. "He heard it all?" Jessy asked. Padriac nodded. "Yes. He has been by your side all night up until now. Said he was on watch while the others had breakfast and did their duties." He informed her. He walked over and sat on the crates looking more worried then before. Jessy carefully walked over to him. Trying to remember how the muscles in her legs worked. She climbed into his lap. "I'm in trouble aren't I?" Jessy asked. Padriac nodded. "We'll figure something out." He said quietly. He put his arms around Jessy. "We'll figure something out." He said again more to himself then to Jessy.

Joey returned with Jessy's new uniform. Jessy was practicing walking trying not to collapse. He put the uniform on the hammock. Jessy walked over and gave him a weak smile thanking him. His face was still unreadable. Stony. "Joe go to Jeremy for yer duties." Padriac said weakly from where he still sat on the crates. Joey nodded and left the cabin. Padriac got up. "Change then run over to the Captain to do your duties." Padriac instructed. "We'll think of something later." He said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Jessy looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. Once he left Jessy changed and ran off to the Captains cabin as coordinated as possible.

"Come in." The Captain called as Jessy knocked on his door. "Ah. Jacky. How are you today? That fifth day's rest seems to have done you some good." The Captain observed. "Yes sir! Thank you." Jessy replied. She was holding onto the back of a chair as her legs began to give way. "Sit. Sit. It's all right to still be a little weak from being in the hammock." The Captain suggested. Jessy nodded and sat down in a chair. He sat next to her. "Would you like to know what you missed?" He asked her his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Aye. Sure would Captain." Jessy replied excited.

The Captain pushed a pile of papers and maps in front of Jessy. She frowned. "This will be your lesson for today. Reading the notes and marking the bearing on the map and label it with the date." The Captain said with a smile. Jessy nodded. She opened the first note. After she read it she stared at the map a minute. "Stumped again? Even stories of ol' Jacky couldn't teach ye…" Before the Captain could finish Jessy marked the map. She looked up at him. "Sorry Captain." She said with her eyes sparkling with glee. The Captain frowned but then smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He leaned back in his chair and relaxed watching Jessy at work.

Jessy put aside the final note. She marked the spot and dated it with yesterday's date. She looked over at the Captain who's eyes were closed. "Captain?" She said softly. "Hmm." He replied his eyes still closed. "I've marked where we be. Near Africa. But Captain. Where are the pirates?" Jessy asked. The Captain opened one eye and smiled. "I was waitin' for ye te ask." He replied. He reached into his coat that was hanging on the back of his chair. He pulled out another note. He handed it over to Jessy. She opened it up and read it. The Captain watched as her eyes sparkled more with the more she read. Finally she looked up over the paper. "Boy we're close!" Jessy said. "Aye Jacko! We'll get em soon." The Captain replied with equal excitement.

Jessy appeared on deck after the Captain released her to see about the ship. After being cooped up in the hammock for five days the Captain thought fresh air would be good. Jessy walked past Jason and his gun crew. She turned and watched Sloan light the fuse. Crack! Jessy jumped. The cannon had been loaded with a cannon ball this time. She watched the cannon ball fly through the air and hit a barrel. It was sent into a shower of splinters. Jessy's eyes went wide. Jason just happened to turn and see her. He smirked. Jessy saw and quickly wrinkled her nose at him. "Ass." She mouthed to him. "Brat." He mouthed back. They both smiled and Jason winked at her then turned back to the cannon to fill it with powder. Jessy moved on. She steered clean of the cabin Mister Tibon's was teaching in but sent a prayer that nothing happened to brave little Georgie. She walked over to the main mast. Padriac was leaning against the mast. Jessy skipped over to him. "See you got your sea legs back." He observed. Jessy nodded. "Can we return me to my lessons? We be facing pirates soon. I don't want them te cut me te pieces." Jessy said slipping into her slang. Padriac nodded. "As long as those lessons also include your language. Your father would run me through if you went home with your mother's slang."

"Unguard!" Padriac said as he lunged at Jessy with his foil. Jessy blocked his attack. Now it was her turn to attack. She lunged at him and he blocked her. Before he could turn onto the attack she lunged again. She got him right in the chest. Padriac nodded. "Very impressive Jack." Jessy turned to the sound of the voice. Greg Higgins had been watching Jessy. "Pady would ye mind if Jack and Harry had a go?" Greg asked. Padriac looked down at Jessy. "Ye strong enough?" He asked. Jessy looked at him sternly. "I was stuck in a hammock for five long bloody days. I'll swim the ocean three times over if you ask me to." She replied. Padriac gave a laugh and smirked amused. "Aye. Let's see who be the better Sea Da eh?"

"Bow, er um, bow and curtsy te eachother." Greg instructed. Harry and Jessy did so. Harry bit his lip nervous. "I don't wants te hurt ye Miss Jacky." Harry whispered. Jessy looked into his eyes. They were crystal clear and worried. Jessy smiled sweetly. "Don't worry about me my sweet knight. But hold nothing back for I wont." Jessy informed him with a smirk. Harry couldn't help but smile back. "Unguard!" Greg called.

Harry and Jessy fought across the deck. Harry would lunge on the attack causing Jessy to back up on defence. Then when Jessy saw her chance she would switch onto the attack. It went back and forth. Men were gathering all around to watch, on the railing and in the rigging. Many cheering for Harry but an occasional "Yeh Jacko!" was called out as well. Both Harry and Jessy were drenched in sweat and panting. Harry was on the attack lunging at Jessy continuously. Jessy blocked the attacks away but had to back away. Jessy felt her heel hit the side of the ship. Harry continued hacking at her. Jessy noticed his hacking get sloppy. She looked into his eyes. They were tired. She took her chance. Harry pulled back to make a "fatal" last swing. Jessy had no time for hesitation. She lept up onto the railing and flipped over Harry's head. She landed behind him and before he could turn around Jessy poked him in the back where her foil would go through his heart. "Halt!" Greg called. "Jacky wins." He announced. The crowd who had fallen silent now erupted in applause and cheer. Jessy smiled wide enjoying the spot light.

"That was a magnificent move Jacko." Greg complimented clapping his hand on Jessy's shoulder. Jessy smiled. "Yer Sea Da teach ye that one?" Greg asked looking at Padriac. He shook his head astounded. "I didn't teach 'er that." Padriac confessed. Jessy beamed. "I taught me self." She said proudly. Greg nodded. "Tomorrow same time. I want ye to swashbuckle. This time with swords." Greg said to Jessy and Harry. They both nodded eagerly. They handed in their foils and turned to each other and shook hands. After Harry bowed to Jessy he said, "Impressive Jacky. Like ye were never stuck in yer hammock." Jessy curtsied. "Ye almost had me." She replied. Greg and Padriac came up behind the two. "Come on ye both need some grub te keep yer strength." Padriac said. They both made their way down to the mess hall.

* * *

**More trouble for Jessy, poor girl can't seem to keep her mouth shut. But she is her mother's daughter after all. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

"Jessy wake up." Jessy rolled over grumbling. "Jessy come on it's your watch. Don't you want to do your duties?" Jessy sat up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She saw Padriac's outline standing in front of her. "You feel up for watch?" He asked. Jessy nodded and slipped out of her hammock. "Who's on watch with me?" She asked tiredly. "Joe. I'll wake him. You head up." Padriac said. Jessy nodded. She padded out on deck. Even though she was tired she hopped into the rigging with ease. She climbed to the platform on top. There she laid down and waited.

Jessy rolled over and bumped her nose against something. She winced and opened one eye to see what she hit. It was a knee. Jessy stared at it for a few moments. She sat up slowly. "How long have you been there?" She asked yawning. She was trying to figure out how long she was asleep. "Awhile." Joey replied. Jessy looked at him looking at her. They sat there quiet awhile, Joey studying her. "What?" Jessy finally asked. Joey opened his mouth then closed it again. Jessy rolled her eyes. "Who are ye?" Joey asked. Jessy tilted her head to the side confused. "I'm Jacky O'Malley ye fool." She said with a laugh. Joey's expression didn't change. If anything it got harsher. "The truth." He demanded. Jessy sighed. "Relax we may be here awhile." She mumbled. Joey nodded. "We have all watch." He replied. Jessy nodded and began. "My name is Jessy Fletcher. I'm the daughter of Lady/ Lieutenant Jacky Mary Faber and Master/ Lieutenant Jaimy Fletcher."

Joey stared at Jessy blankly. "Please Joey. Say something. Anything." Jessy pleaded. Joey's face twisted in thought. "That's…that is the trueth?" He asked. Jessy nodded. Joey slowly nodded. "It makes sense I suppose." He said more to himself then to Jessy. Jessy moved closer to Joey and lightly touched his knee. "Please Joey. Don't be mad at me. If everyone knew…if someone found out they would send me home. I just couldn't live on a farm." Jessy said softly. Joey looked at her. "I'm not mad. I jus… I just wish ye had told me sooner." He replied. Jessy looked at him hurt. She felt her breath catch. She lifted her hand off Joey's knee, she placed both of her hands in her lap. She looked down. "So you don't like me anymore." She said quietly. It was quiet. "No." Joey replied. Jessy felt her eyes begin to sting. She refused to cry. Then she felt Joey's hands lift her face up. He sat in front of her looking into her eyes. "Jessy. I don't like you. I love you." He said. Then he leaned in and kissed her sweet and lovingly.

Jessy listened to Joey's heartbeat as she rested her head against his chest. She sat in his lap and had his arms around her. "Be anyone else 'ho knows?" Joey asked quietly unsure if Jessy had fallen asleep again. "Just Padriac. He knew when he saw me who I was. He is my cousin after all." Jessy said. Joey pulled her away from him so he could see her. "Really?" He asked amazed. "Yes sort of. Uncle Liam, Padriac's father, was my mother's sea father when she was a ship boy. So we're not blood related. Just very close." Jessy explained. Joey's eyebrows went up amazed. "Well imagine that. I set ye up wit yer cuz fer a sea da." Joey said. Jessy settled back against his chest. "Yea ye did." She said slipping back into her slang. Joey looked down at the top of her head. "Yer father wanted ye te grow up nice and proper didn't he?" Joey asked. Jessy nodded. "And yer Ma when she gets herself all excited she'd talk in 'er slang and teach it te ye?" He asked. Jessy laughed and nodded again. Joey was quiet a minute.

"You miss them don'tcha?" Joey asked. Jessy was quiet for a moment and smiled at the thought of her mother and father. "Yes I miss them both very much." Jessy answered. Joey nodded and held her tighter then kissed the top of her head. "Well when you talk te me you will talk all nice and proper. That way when ye go home you can sound nice and proper fer your father and that will look good for me." Joey said going in and out of slang. Jessy laughed. "Ok Master Joseph. As you wish." She said nice and properly. Joey smiled proudly and hugged Jessy.

"Ah Jacky. Impressive swordsmanship yesterday." The Captain complimented Jessy as she entered his cabin. "You saw Captain?" She asked surprised. "Aye. Sure did. About everyone on board did." The Captain informed her. Jessy remembered everyone watching and smiled. "Alrighty now Jack, down to business. I have another note fer ye. I wants ye te tell me how long til we meet them pirates." The Captain instructed. Jessy took a seat in front of the maps then took the note from the Captain. It took her only a few minutes to track her position then the pirates. She looked up at the Captain. "Three days?" She asked nervously. "Aye! Three days."

"Ah Jacky! Ye ready? Today ye an' Harry will work wit real swords rather then them foils." Greg said handing Jessy a sword. She looked at it and frowned. It felt heavy like a real sword and designed like a real sword, but the blade was dulled to the point where she could slide her hand down the blade and not get cut. She looked up at Greg skeptically. Greg shrugged. "It's a practice sword. Can't have ye or Harry cuttin' each other te pieces, now can I?" Greg said. Jessy raised her eyebrow and shrugged. Greg laughed. "Well ye two have an audience. And I be suspectin' they'll be wantin' a good show like yesterday." Padriac said signaling Harry and Jessy to look around the deck. Jessy turned around and saw more onlookers then had been there yesterday. "I guess our fame spread." Jessy whispered to Harry smiling to the crowd. Harry smiled as well. "Well this time there will be a different outcome." He whispered back.

Again Harry and Jessy crossed swords across the deck. Jessy could tell Harry had used a sword before because of the way he easily moved the heavy blade. Although Jessy moved awkwardly at first she quickly got accustomed to it and moved just as easily. Today more of the crowd cheered for Jessy but many still cheered on Harry. They shouted out "Get 'er 'Arry." "Knock 'her down." While the people cheering on Jessy shouted, "Get 'em Jack." "Do yer flip again." "Cut 'im down Jack-o!" Very quickly the swords grew heavy in Jessy and Harry's hands. Again Harry's swings grew sloppy but Jessy's did as well. Jessy's tip began to slowly point at the ground just barely blocking Harry's swings.

Harry somehow found a new burst of energy and swung harder. Jessy, quickly loosing energy, looked for a way out. She was not near the rail so a flip was out of the question. She began studying Harry's swings. They came at her sideways. Two to the left one to the right. Jessy smiled in spite of herself. Harry swong hard to the left figuring it would be his last blow. Jessy saw the sword drop low through the swinf and she jumped over the blade. Harry swung back high. She ducked. The last swing was a chop down. Jessy jumped to the side and poked Harry by the heart with her sword. Harry's sword still pointed to the ground from his last swing, he looked over at her a little shocked. "How did ye?" Harry started. He just stopped and shook his head with a small smile. Jessy shrugged her shoulders and smiled. The crowd erupted with cheers.

Padriac came over and collected the swords. "Jack ye be ready fer any pirate. Good luck te any pirate who dares cross swords with ye." Greg said patting Jessy on the shoulder. Jessy looked up at him and smiled. "Really?" She asked. Greg nodded. "We may even need ye to watch out fer ol' Harry here." He replied with a laugh. Harry looked down at the ground and dug his toes into the boards. Jessy put her arm around his shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "Aw ol' Harry here will be just fine. All he's got to do is not rush it and hack the brains out of anyone. He's a knight at 'eart. And he'll want to show me up anyhow. Betcha he'll take down more pirates then me." Jessy said. That drew a smile to Harry's face.


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is the last chapter I have written, I had wrote this awhile ago and forgot about it. Let me know if you would like me to continue. Reviews good or bad make me happy and give me ideas to continue my stories :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jack nice job today." The Captain complimented. Jessy smiled. "Thank you Captain." She replied. "Aye. I'd hate te be the pirate that crosses yer path." He said with a smile. Jessy smiled nervously. He handed her a note. "Jack. I need you to give this to the helmsman. That's the guy steering. Never mind I'm sure you know right well who it is." He said then handed her another note. "And this one to Mister Robinson." The Captain ordered. Jessy saluted. "Yes sir Captain." She replied. "The return back here." He finished. "Yes Sir!" Jessy said. The Captain laughed and nudged Jessy to the door. "Silly girl. Go git!" He said laughing.

"Mister Simmons. Message from the Captain sir!" Jessy said saluting to the helmsman. Simmons smiled. "'Ey there Jack-A-Roe. No need te be salutin' me Miss Jacky." He said with a smile. Jessy nodded and smiled back. "Hey Jacky ye mind steerin the ship while I read this 'ere note?" He asked. Jessy looked at him with pure excitement. "Yes sir!" She replied. "Come here. Now put yer hand on this peg and this peg. Very good now hold it there. Very good." He instructed then turned to read the note. Jessy couldn't see over the wheel but she beamed with pride at the fact that she was steering the ship. She had her head up, back straight, and a bright smile. When Simmons was done reading the note he let out a low whistle. "Three days eh? The Captain brief it wit' ye?" He asked. Jessy nodded. "Alright. Well ye keep a fightin like ye do and ye'll cut down any pirate in yer way." He complimented. Jessy smiled and thanked him. "Thanks fer steering Miss Jacky. Ye better run along and finish deliverin yer notes." He said taking back the wheel. Jessy started to leave the helmsman when Simmons called back to her. "Miss Jacky. Call me Justin." Jessy smiled and nodded then headed off.

"Come in." A gruff voice answered Jessy's knock at the door. Jessy stepped in and saluted. When Mister Robinson saw it was Jessy he frowned. "Mister Robinson, note from the Captain, Sir." Jessy said. Robinson rolled his eyes. Jessy stepped forward and handed him the note. His eyes flew across the page. "So three days until we catch those bloody pirates. He wants me to order full ship training. Alright." Jessy wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or asking her. "Sir?" She asked. Robinson looked up. "Not you Miss O'Malley. Here give this note to the Captain. At the third whistle you're to report to the deck with the Captain and me. You're too small to help with anything with the cannons." Robinson said. Jessy tried not to frown. She saluted. "Yes Sir Mister Robinson Sir."

Jessy came into the Captain's cabin frown on her face and arms crossed. The Captain raised an eyebrow in question. "Yes Miss O'Malley?" He asked. Jessy looked up at him and handed him the note. "I'm no use to you. Mister Robinson says that I am too small to help with the cannons in fight." Jessy informed him. The Captain nodded. "So I see. But that means that you will be with me on the deck. You'll even be supplied a sword to protect yourself with." The Captian explained trying to cheer Jessy up. It didn't work. "I be the fastest in the riggin. I can climb across the masts usin me arms. I be strong why can't I be a powder monkey?" Jessy argued. The Captain realized there was no argueing with her. She reminded him so much of someone. "Jus because I be a girl and small doesn't mean I should be kept out of the way! I be a deserving jus as anyone else te be about on deck fightin wit me men. I be a fightin wall as anyone. I dare anyone te challenge me and I be callin him a bloody idjut…" "Jacky Faber that's enough!" The Captain ordered loudly. Jessy stopped short and stared wide eyed at the Captain. He seemed a little taken aback as well. Then a satisfied smile came across his face. "So that's who you remind me of." He said aloud more to himself then to Jessy.

"Now Miss Faber…I mean O'Malley. You will be on the deck with me, sword in hand, because I ordered it so." The Captain said. Jessy stared at him. "You'll be on deck because you're as willing as any to protect me. Now anymore complaints?" He asked. Jessy shook her head. "Very well. Now take this with you to Greg and be ready for the drill." The Captain ordered handing Jessy a note. "Yes Sir Captain." She said meekly and saluted.

"Where are you going Jessy?" Padriac asked. "On a mission." Jessy replied skipping along. Padriac caught up next to her. "What kind of mission?" He asked. Jessy gave him a sly smile. "A top secret mission." She replied. Padriac raised an eyebrow. "You're just delivering a message from the Captain aren't you." He guessed. Jessy frowned. He laughed. "Mister Higgins message from the Captain sir." Jessy called through the door of the smith shop. She waited a moment then called him again a little louder. Still no answer. "Hey Greg! Get yer arse over 'ere!" Padriac yelled. A few moments later Greg appeared at the door with a smile. "What's up Pady?" He asked.

"Ah so I'm supposed te supply the ship wit swords fer a three o'clock drill." Greg said. Jessy nodded and put out her hand. Greg raised an eyebrow. "Says here I'm not te give ye a sword till the three clock whistle." Greg said pointing to the note. Then the whistle blew. Padriac extended his hand now. Jessy raised an eyebrow. Greg just rolled his eyes. "Very well. Padriac yer sword freshly sharpened." Greg said handing Padriac a broad sword that he held with two hands and chopped at the air. "Thanks Greg." He said heading off towards his position for drills. "And for you Miss O'Malley." Greg said handing Jessy a sword. Jessy frowned it was less shiney and less sharp by far. Greg laughed at her reaction. "Captain has te order ye a new sword. Sorry Jack. I can't give ye a nice new sword. Now scat! I gots te get the other men ready." Greg said shoeing her away.


End file.
